The amount of data tones that needs to be transmitted in wireless networks, such as in 802.11 wireless communications systems, continues to increase. Next generation 802.11ax wireless communications systems still rely on legacy protocols that limit the number of tones that can be used in transmission, for example, in a legacy-long training field (L-LTF) preamble, to 52 tones. This allows 48 to be used as data tones and the other four as pilot tones. Such limitations due to legacy protocol and preamble requirements reduce the amount of data that can be transmitted in the next generation 802.11ax wireless communications systems.